


Ни с чем не спутаешь

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	Ни с чем не спутаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distinguishable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360023) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Поломанный асфальт торчал из тротуара. То тут, то там валялась вверх колесами машина. Бойцы Магнето в большинстве своём стонали на земле, баюкая раны. Среди них, слишком израненные, чтобы сражаться, лежали несколько детишек Чарльза.

Все люди сбежали прочь от боя между мутантами. Все, кроме одного.

— Ты больше никому из нас не навредишь, — прорычал Магнето, держа барахтающегося человека в воздухе своей силой. Фрагменты машин и дорожных знаков всё плотнее обвивали тому руки и ноги; человек только и мог, что тяжело дышать и взмахнуть разок рукой, прежде чем её поймал и примотал металл.

Магнето ухмыльнулся и приготовился преподать гонителю урок.

— Эрик! Эрик, прекрати, — раздался над полем битвы голос Чарльза. Магнето обернулся, позволив человеку упасть.

Чарльз катился в инвалидном кресле по обломкам улицы. Зрелище больно кольнуло Магнето, но он быстро подавил чувство вины. Чарльз хорошо выглядел. Сильный, спокойный, стройный, в чёрно-жёлтой униформе.

— Этот человек принуждал таких, как мы, к рабству, Чарльз, — сказал Магнето. — Он заслужил свою участь.

— Было ошибкой убить Шоу, Эрик, и будет ошибкой убить этого человека, — Чарльз посмотрел вверх из обломков, сцепившись с Магнето взглядом. Глаза его были печальны, но в этой печали таилась подлинная сила. Когда Магнето уставился в ответ, дыхание у него перехватило.

Повис напряжённый момент полнейшей неподвижности и обдумывания. Два великих соперника лицом к лицу на развалинах городского квартала. Момент, которого ждал Магнето, — момент, когда он встретит Чарльза посреди их войны и они оба увидят друг друга теми, кто они на самом деле есть…

Чарльз расхохотался.

Эрик очень постарался не дёрнуться.

— У тебя плащ!

— Я…

— О господи, плащ, и красный с фиолетовым, Эрик, тебе эти цвета не идут.

— Чарльз…

— Они никому не идут, — Чарльз подъехал ближе, глядя на Эрика снизу вверх. Эрик очень старательно не попятился.

— Чарльз, не могли бы мы вернуться к происходящему? — спросил он, пытаясь перехватить контроль над ситуацией.

— Эрик, ты выкрасил шлем красным и фиолетовым и приделал… — Чарльз помедлил, немного приподнимаясь на руках. — Это что? Крохотные рожки на лбу?

— Я здесь не моду обсуждать, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Хорошо подмечено, — покивал Чарльз. — А с кем ты обсуждал моду?

— Рейвен сказала…

Чарльз закрыл глаза рукой и снова засмеялся.

Эрик постоял минуту, ожидая, пока он умолкнет. Но Чарльз всё смеялся и смеялся, смеялся, беспомощно вытирая слёзы.

— Вообще-то это очень серьёзно, — наконец-то сказал Эрик, когда смех перешёл в хихиканье. — У меня тут заложник, если ты не заметил.

— Знаю, — ответил Чарльз. На секунду он заговорил спокойно, но затем усмехнулся. — Ох, Эрик, это лучший розыгрыш, который Рейвен когда-либо устраивала!

Эрик закрыл глаза и попробовал вновь вызвать к жизни эпическое противостояние, которого жаждал.

Заложник воспользовался этой возможностью уползти от ослабившего хватку металла. Эрик попытался найти энергию и схватить его, но просто не мог. Не когда Чарльз на него так смотрел, не когда Эрик очень остро осознавал, что плащ вьётся и цепляется за расщебёнку.

— В другой раз решим наш спор, — сказал Эрик. Его бойцы более-менее собрались с силами, и он мог просто уйти от этого бедствия. Так он и сделал.

— Мне нравился чёрный с серебром! — крикнул вслед Чарльз. — Можешь попробовать что-нибудь такое, неброское!

Эрик показал ему средний палец.


End file.
